Dead Exposure: Patient Zero
Dead Exposure: Patient Zero was one of the ten haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 28. It was located in Sprung Tent 1. History and Location On April 26th, 2018, Universal announced that a haunted house that served as a prequel to the 2008 haunted house, Dead Exposure would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Zero", a reference to the house's actual name. In 2006, Universal built two hurricane-proof tents behind the World Expo area of the park specifically for holding Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. This house would be located in the southernmost one (called Sprung Tent 1). Description Fear will infect you, plunging you into darkness against a plague of swarming, fast-moving zombies. '' ''The world doesn’t get any darker. The planet has been infected with the ultimate pandemic. A ghoulish biological outbreak is turning swaths of humanity into a plague of vicious, swarming zombies. In a flash, you’re lost in darkness—but the zombies can still see you, and soon your growing unease will turn to screams and despair. If you’re not already afraid of the dark, you will be. Experience Queue and Facade The queue started to the right of Slaughter Sinema and to the left of the Coca-Cola station. It took guests down a road that would go past Sprung Tent 1 and loop around back. The facade for this house consisted of a hallway made of chain link fences. As guests entered, they were blasted by fog; most likely representing the vaccination. To the left were two military trucks and to the right was a tent with three beds and a soldier in one of them. Guests would then continue down the fences and enter the house through a bunker. Walkthrough Inside the bunker, a blast of air would periodically shoot guests. After that, guests would be attacked by two bloated zombies in hazmat suits. The vaccine kicks in and the rooms become pitch black. The only source of light were periodic flashes of purple which gave them sight for a split second. Guests would enter a room filled with cages with monkeys inside of them. A zombie attacks from an open door. Three monkeys jump at guests from behind a window in the next room. After that, guests would enter a subway train where in front of them, they could see a wall of zombies. Another zombie attacks from the right. After that, guests enter a room where a zombie attacks on the left and a row of three zombies who look like dummies slowly move towards guests. Then, the middle zombie jumps out and attacks them. The next room was filled with zombie dummies, but two of them were real. They then would go down a hallway with two zombies, the second one being dressed as a cop. Next to him was a zombie dummy behind a gate with a tunnel behind him. The following scene was the catacombs. Skulls lined the walls and various zombies attacked from different places. After that, guests would be met with some statues. One of them was a zombie, who would jump out at guests. Above, they could see the streets of Paris. Guests then entered a small transition room with a single zombie and then they entered the Paris streets. Many zombies attacked from windows and openings in this scene. The next scene was the decontamination chamber where fog and bright flashing lights would blind guests. The final room has white flashing lights with a zombie with a lab coat and a zombie in a dress attacking guests. Before guests exited the house, they were attacked by two final zombies. Scareactor * Zombies X Various * Metro Zombie * Business Men Zombies * Hard Hat Zombie * French Zombie Girl * Skeletal Zombies * Zombie Waiter * Zombie Waitress * Zombie Girl Customer Pictures Dead Exposure Letter 1.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 2.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 3.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 4.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 5.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 6.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 7.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 8.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 9.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 10.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 11.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 12.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 13.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure Letter 14.jpg|A postcard that relates to the Dead Exposure: Patient Zero backstory that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter on 7/2/18. Dead Exposure 2 Sneak Peak 6.jpg|A Sneak Peak image of Dead Exposure: Patient Zero that the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter released on 6/14/18. Dead Exposure 2 Sneak Peak 5.jpg|A Sneak Peak image of Dead Exposure: Patient Zero that the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter released on 6/14/18. Dead Exposure 2 Sneak Peak 4.jpg|A Sneak Peak image of Dead Exposure: Patient Zero that the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter released on 6/14/18. Dead Exposure 2 Sneak Peak 3.jpg|A Sneak Peak image of Dead Exposure: Patient Zero that the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter released on 7/31/18. Dead Exposure 2 Sneak Peak 2.jpg|A Sneak Peak image of Dead Exposure: Patient Zero that the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter released on 7/31/18. Dead Exposure 2 Sneak Peak 1.jpg|A Sneak Peak image of Dead Exposure: Patient Zero that the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter released on 7/31/18. Dead Exposure 2 Trucks.jpg Dead Exposure 2 Facade 5.jpg Dead Exposure 2 Facade 4.jpg Dead Exposure 2 Facade 3.jpg Dead Exposure 2 Facade 2.jpg Dead Exposure 28 Zombie 1.png Dead Exposure 28 Zombie 2.png Dead Exposure 28 Zombie 3.png Dead Exposure 28 Zombie 4.png Dead Exposure 28 Zombie 5.png Dead Exposure 28 Zombie 6.png Dead Exposure 28 Zombie 7.png Dead Exposure 28 Zombie 8.png Dead Exposure 28 Zombie 9.png Dead Exposure Patient Zero Scareactor Reward.png Dead Exposure 28 Plate Reward.png Dead Exposure Patient Zero Scareactor Reward 2.png Trivia * On one of the walls behind the cages, was Nosferatu's shadow. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Original Houses Category:Sprung Tent 1